


togami gets punched in the face

by jazspers



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazspers/pseuds/jazspers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>among other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	togami gets punched in the face

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt even really in character i wrote this for someone who hadnt even read dangan ronpa yet

Naegi’s anger was by no means a rare feat, something Togami knew all too well despite their short lived relations. However, violence was something different, something that seemed so unlike the calm, composed boy who he’d seen stand on trial, effortlessly defending his so called friends in this pointless murder game. It pissed him off; that stupidly optimistic demeanor, that extroverted, selfless kindness, that stupidly easily manipulated attitude, all of it made his fingers twitch and bile rise up in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to rub the boy’s face in cold, wet dirt and have him kiss his custom-made designer boots because, though he would never dare allow his lips to utter the words, Naegi had beaten him, and in the farthest corners of his mind he may have admitted to holding an almost sort of respect for him, had he not allowed himself to be enveloped by his own cynical jealousy.

So when he went to Naegi’s room to gather more information, the swift punch to the jaw was more than unexpected. Togami fell back onto the bed, rubbing his sore, swelling cheek as the other stood in front of him, holding his trembling fist to his chest, refusing to meet the heir’s hard gaze. Though Togami couldn’t quite understand, he’d realized his mistake, as casually mentioning the murders of his so called friends hardly seemed reason for violence, but at the very least he was aware of Naegi’s inane attachment to the dead whom he’d known less than a week.

Togami however, was an opportunist at heart, and wouldn’t have dreamed of letting a chance like this go by. He sneered at his kinder-hearted colleague, listing their dead classmates and writing them all off as objects, dead objects, rotting smelling corpses with the flesh falling off and the innards slowly rotting from the inside, because of course that’s what they really were. He reveled in the growl that sneaked out through clenched teeth and the fingers that clenched so tightly the cartilage sang him a medley. Naegi’s anger had blown its lid, and Togami laughed in a way that ensured that the heart inside of him and been long replaced with filthy, disgusting tar. It was cruel, mocking, unempathetic and yet Togami knew this feeling as the happiness he was used to. He who stepped on others to claw his way to the very top, without sympathy, without regret, struck a nerve inside of Naegi he’d never even known about.

He struck again, harder, turning his fist and then curving upwards deep into his stomach, sure that Togami could feel it reach all the way through his lungs. The two feel backwards, the bottom choking on his own interrupted airways, laughing and coughing and spitting and pathetically writhing around on the bed. In this instant of weakness, Naegi tore off the belt around his own waist, tearing into the mess of a human being sprawled beneath him. The belt wrapped his pale, slender wrist to the cool furnished wood, but it wasn’t enough. Togami had gathered enough strength to resist, spitting insults between choked attempts at breathing. Easily enough, Naegi pulled out Togami’s belt and quickly fastened his free hand.

Bound and vulnerable, Togami could resort to only words and frail, childlike kicks at his attacker.

"You fucking insect! You low life scum who will never be anything more than a disgusting worm! Get these fucking things off me you piece of shit!"

His shouts were heard by nobody in these soundproof rooms, aside from his assaulter who stood inches away from the bed, just enough to avoid Togami’s flailing limbs and projectile saliva. It still wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly as satisfying to just see him bound. He resisted, as he always did, and clung to that insufferable, unmatched pride. Anger burned through his muscles, blood coursing through his quivering body as the tension he’d forced down throughout the entirety of the game suddenly exploded inside of him. He was almost snarling now as he forced a bucking leg down with as much force as he could muster, quite a lot if Togami’s breathless grunting had anything to say about it.

No, no this still wasn’t enough. He couldn’t stop himself now, not after he created such an easy target for himself. He wanted, no craved, Togami’s complete surrender under his feet. Fuck apologies, fuck reformation, he wanted a sobbing, hysterical mess of the pompous heir convulsing miserably and violently just like Maizono had probably done before she was killed. There was nothing saying Togami himself could have orchestrated the entire thing for all he knew, he certainly had the financial backing and sociopathic personality. Yes, of course, he had a murderer secured tightly in his hands, he could do whatever he pleased now without regret.

His expression was cold, blank, emotionless, but his body still shivered with hysterical anger as he tore through article after article of clothing, until Togami was down to his boxers and socks. He took the tall lace up boots, an absolute pain in the ass to tear off, and threw them off far out of reach.

"What the fuck do you think you’re planning? If you think I’ll be embarrassed of my body, you’re wrong." Togami sneered again, his head held high and might as ever despite the slight tremor of his lips as he smirked that awful, arrogant, infuriatingly condescending smirk. Naegi still said nothing, refusing to even look at his face as he placed himself directly between the two thin, pale, somehow hairless legs that sprawled on each side of his bed. Gently, Naegi snaked a hand up a thigh, trailing his fingernails along the sensitive inner side. A cold, sharp hiss could be heard from above while his leg stiffened under the touch, but the two still remained quiet until Naegi finally reached the cloth, swiftly clutching Togami’s balls in his hand.

"What the ever loving fuck are you doing!?"

His screech could have rung through the whole school had the walls not been soundproofed, but in here he was alone. He made a futile attempt to pull away, but Naegi held tight, digging his nails into them deeper with every jerking movement Togami made. The following sounds of terror were far less masculine than Togami would ever admit. He settled into his role in time, after the pain of nails in his ball sack became too much for him more than likely, and stayed perfectly still. His resolve was easy enough to guess, better to just get it over with than to allow Naegi the satisfaction he craved.

"Okay, fine then, If you’re so interested in my body I suppose there’s nothing I ca-"

"Shut up"

His voice was icy, bitter, riddled with unparalleled rage and he gave another squeeze, and another high-pitched grunt from Togami’s lips came out before he could give another signature haughty look.

Togami’s stomach was twisted into knots upon knots; he knew he’s pushed the wrong buttons long ago but he couldn’t less face. Byakuya Togami bent to no man, certainly not a scrawny boy who decided to let his anger get the best of him. As Naegi began to slip his hands through the small cloth opening, he grew a bit worried. He stroked slowly at first, agonizingly slow, as if he’d been trying to avoid it as a child does with their medicine. He adjusted quickly however, and sped up his pace, and Togami could do little more than hold his breath and bear it. He definitely wouldn’t surrender himself to something as inane and vulgar as this. Pleasure began to seep through his body, wrapping around his hips like a snake, gentle and unnoticeable until it’s entire body is wrapped around and it squeezes, hard, intending to kill in an instant. The snake struck Togami’s every nerve, a winding coil of tension winding itself inside of him, all at once springing out every so often and at these times, composure was the least of worries.

Naegi ignored the shaking in his hands and the little thought that arose in his conscience that just wouldn’t stop bitching about how wrong he was. He continued pumping, trying to keep a steady rhythm despite his body’s persistence in speeding up. Togami was breaking, surely; the blood dripping from his lips that he’d been sinking his teeth into was proof enough, but Naegi was growing impatient. He stopped, still keeping a hand firmly around the base, as Togami let out a huge, drawn out sigh.

"What, giving up alr-"

Another quick squeeze shut that god forsaken mouth up for good. He pulled the boxers off and took a quick look at Togami’s growing erection, which wasn’t growing fast enough for his liking. Taking in a deep breath, he allowed himself to succumb to the one idea he’d been trying to avoid. Breath out, and then one more long, drawn out inhale and he took Togami’s entire length into his mouth, gagging as it just barely reached the back of his throat. An unpleasant taste by all means, but he persevered, the shaking in Togami’s lower off half telling him that this worked much better than he’d hoped. He’d bob his head a few times before dragging his teeth up the ever expending cock, circling the head with his tongue a few times and then swallowing it whole again, rinse and repeat.

Togami’s entire body was ensnared, fangs boring into his every nerve, begging and pleading to move, to scream, to release something before his body imploded in on itself. The poison slipped through, his lower lip stinging as it sunk into his veins. His body felt warm, light, ethereal almost, but with each sensation he grew tenser, he bit harder, he stopped breathing altogether to keep everything contained inside of him until all at once, his body betrayed him. He gasped for air, and instead found himself groaning ecstatically, a drawn out sound that echoed throughout the room. The pain let up and slithered back into its home where Naegi still hadn’t let up. He sucked hard and fast, waiting to hear that sweet sound of surrender echo through his ears once more. Togami drew in his breath once more, but even he had realized that this battle had already been won.

He’d caved completely, allowing every bated breath and heavy moan to erupt out of him. Faintly, he could feel a smile creep along the edges of Naegi’s puckered lips, but now that hadn’t even mattered. He was rock hard, painfully so, and Naegi’s seemingly natural dick sucking abilities did little to help. Desperately he tugged at the belts around his wrists until his frail wrists turned bright red. His hips lurched forward, craving more and more of Naegi’s sweet venom, but Naegi had other plans.

He stopped suddenly, allowing Togami to catch his breath once more while he dragged his tongue around every side before speaking.

"You move, I bite."

Compared to his last threats, this one wasn’t nearly as intimidating, his harsh tone transformed into a deeper, sultry, almost playful threat, but Togami knew it was no joke. The string of knots in his stomach all pulled at once, forcing his limbs to stiffen as Naegi returned to his business. A hand shirked around his balls again and trailed back just a ways through his legs, before feeling a knuckle push down on something that sent his already half-clouded head reeling. A low voice wormed out of pursed lips and Togami threw his head back into the board, ignoring, no, savoring the pain that flowed to his very core. Toxins filled his bloodstream again as Naegi massaged that same spot over and over, spreading through every orifice and he could have sworn he was just about at his limit when Naegi just stopped completely.

He jumped off the bed, attempting to hide his still trembling body by folding his arms in and smirking as Togami had done so many times before.

"I feel like this is too easy for you, so I’m going to go borrow something for a bit." He said cheerfully, twirling his own room key around his finger. “I’ll be leaving you here, and if you so much as consider trying to rub yourself off while I’m gone, I’ll be sure to send Fukawa all sorts of pictures of this affair."

There was a sort of cruelty in his voice he’d never heard before, and he couldn’t help but crack a smile as all the color drained from Togami’s sweat-covered face at the mention of that dreaded girl. Naegi skipped along, slamming the door behind him, leaving poor (except not) Togami out to dry. He didn’t dare move, didn’t dare even breathe in case he was really that close to blowing his load all over Naegi’s bedsheets. There was certainly no way he’d allow himself to be seen in such an embarrassing position, especially not to that disgusting freak of a girl.

He looked up and down himself, licking the traces of blood off of his mouth. It was pathetic to say the least; jacket strewn open, pants and boxers discarded, shoes thrown to god knows where, sweat gluing his hair to his fogged up glasses and his entire body shaking with ecstasy he refused to admit. He was a pathetic wreck who gave in to cheap pleasure like trash, he was filth and nothing more, a disappointment to the Togami name. He’d allowed himself to completely bend to Naegi’s touch, and he craved it more and more. He looked at his throbbing cock, dripping and twitching as he just thought about how fucking warm and wet that mouth felt around him. Naegi would probably walk back in laugh, probably call him trash, scum, whore, disgusting animal who can’t even retain his own sexual urges like a human being. Just the thought of it made his body lurch forward, his own toxic thoughts poisoning his body, leaking out onto Naegi’s once white sheets. It was sick, he was sick and disgusting and pathetic and he hated himself for loving it so god damn much. He wanted to be sucked off and smacked around and insulted and spit upon and god Naegi had ruined him so much in less than 20 minutes. It was still throbbing, aching, begging for venom to be expelled in a hot sticky mess. He wanted to cover Naegi in cum from head to toe because it was his fault, everything could be blamed on him and his fucking rough, skilled hands and hot, damp mouth and his fucking tongue that rubbed him just right.

It twitched again, bringing him frighteningly closer to what he still couldn’t have. His breathing was labored, heavy and strained as he tried to control himself but why was Naegi taking such a long fucking time when he has naked royalty waiting for him.

Except he’s not royalty here, he’s a slave to his own body, naked and drooling and sweaty and sticky and aching with a painful sort of pleasure he didn’t know how to describe but he needed it more and more. It surged through his back and down his legs and through his toes and doubled back and all conglomerated at his cock that had managed to become soaked in his own pre-cum because like a pathetic schoolboy he lay there naked and alone, waiting agonizingly for the door to click open and a young boy to come bend him over and fuck him senseless.


End file.
